PROJECT SUMMARY The new Customized Imaging and Physiology Core of the proposed Vermont Center for Cardiovascular and Brain Health COBRE will be based upon transformation of a Neuroscience Imaging Core from a previous COBRE (completed in 2016). It will meet the new needs of cutting-edge imaging investigation that will be pursued by Project Directors (PDs) in the newly proposed COBRE. We will employ acquisition of needed technology and renovation to accommodate its operation. The Customized Physiology and Imaging Core will be designed to provide state-of-the-art imaging capabilities for live samples, including intravital, tissue and cell preparations, as well as fixed samples. The new Cardiovascular and Brain Health COBRE will involve extensive training in in vivo imaging and electrophysiology, and exploitation of genetically-encoded indicators and optically-actuated probes by Project Directors. This Core will have high level pre- and post-experiment technical and analytical support from Todd Clason, Dr. Grant Hennig and Dr. Tom Heppner. The new era of high-resolution microscopy requires the flexibility to image in awake animals that may be undergoing specific tasks, and to image in 3 dimensions over a wide range of time periods from milliseconds to weeks. To accomplish this, this Core will advise and train investigators in the use of different types of state-of-art high spatial and temporal resolution microscopy, electrophysiological techniques, and 3D printing for instrument design and fabrication to respond to changing research needs, as well as in use and development of image and electrophysiological analysis software. The goal of this Core is to equip the investigators with imaging/electrophysiological, fabrication and analysis skills so that they are capable of adapting approaches to solve complex problems. It is anticipated that this Core will greatly enhance the competitiveness of COBRE Project Directors as well as campus-wide investigators in cardiovascular and brain health research. This Core is unique in that PDs and other investigators, with support from highly accomplished Core personnel, will acquire the skills to perform the experiments, modify imaging modalities, to fabricate project-specific equipment, and to perform high level image analysis.